Best Friends
by lfleurdelys
Summary: At thirteen years old, Molly begins a new school year and meets Serena for the first time.


_AN: First SM story written._

**Best Friends**  
By lfleurdelys

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters belong to its respective owners.

I can begin what I want to tell you all with a pretty and lovely sentence or a catchy title, but I will not. I am not here to do such thing. This point brings me to why I am really here. My name is Molly. I have a nice and caring mother, go to school, have friends… In one word, I am simply a normal thirteen years old girl. But recently something incredible happened to me. Isn't it surprising? At first glance, I thought it was. To me! A not so special teenage girl! And here is how my story begins.

It was a Monday morning and the first day of school. Already the sunshine of summer was leaving, replaced by those rusty and ugly falling leaves of autumn. Is it necessary for me to mention that I am not particular fond of this season? I miserably sigh at the thought of explaining why. I am not even sure 'why' myself. The trees are left alone, as if abandoned and I hate this feeling, this feeling of… loneliness…

But to get back to the point, I was walking to school, thinking of my cousin. She had left me a few weeks ago as her family moved to another city. It was not fair! We were best friends! And her parents had decided to change homes, routines and everything else because her father would supposedly receive a raise if he went back to the capital… I had cried that night wondering if I would ever find such a good friend again. And well… I did.

I clearly remember the light breeze of September hitting my face as I was running straight to the familiar building. After all, I did not want to be late on the first day, nonetheless! The white and frightful walls of the edifice stood tall as always and I tightened my grip on my books, hoping, praying that this year would turn all right. Quickly glancing on the slip of white paper I brought with me, I hardly deciphered the words 'class 2B'. I scolded myself. Really, I should have paid more attention when I wrote down the number of my new homeroom. I raised my eyebrows as a whirlpool of joyous students suddenly passed me and ran to their respective classrooms. I looked at them again incredulous. Were they actually happy to be back at school?

Don't get me wrong. School is not that bad but compared to summer, there is nothing left to say. The white beaches, glittering with its soft sand, the marvelous clear blue waves of the warm sea and the time, the free time I have when I can simply rest leisurely in my living room… I sigh. Now is not the time to think about my beautiful vacation… Well, I carefully decided to stop my reverie and go back to the scary world of reality.

I walked to the end of the hallways, reaching the dark and gloomy staircase of the west wing of my school. Slowly, I climbed the stairs, suddenly terrified. A whirlpool of questions reached my already frightened mind and I asked myself. What if no one was to sit next to me? What if the teacher was mean? Would I eat my lunches alone? Silly me. I didn't need my parents or other people to scare me when I could so easily do it myself. Taking a deep breath, I looked for my classroom. I wandered around for a few minutes, finally noticing that the students I saw earlier were in the same classroom as I was destined to be.

"You're kidding right? HE kissed you?"

I placed my hand on my cheeks as I took a seat near the window, as far away from the popular crowd. Easily recognized, not only by the outburst of one of the cheerleader-type of girl, the popular crowd would again reign the school with their many and petty social events. I was bracing myself for the year to come. I had never been able to reach this group and truly I didn't want to. They were too superficial for me. Did I hate them? No but the thing was that I was not particularly fond of them. They could be mean sometimes to poor other girls such as myself. And when they did pick on you, it hurt. Some horrible comments could destroy the confidence you had built in one shattering minute, as I had often seen with others that had fallen to be their unfortunate victims.

Anyway, I am not here to talk about them. Whatever your opinion is of me after what I just said, I want to add that I did not want to criticize those students and although I did, I know that it was wrong of me to do so because it is not good to judge a person from their appearance. I know all of this too well. See, people see me as a shy and quiet girl. Always hidden by the shadows of others, I know that I am usually invisible. Teachers never ask me questions; they hardly remember my name, I think bitterly. I am lonely. Not because I want to be but because I am forced to be. This is why I have such hard times finding friends. People usually ignore me. The only person who did not was my cousin. And yet she left. I am rambling here, am I not? I smile at the length of my babblings and want to apologize to all of you. I know you are waiting on the story on how I meet my best friend and all and I am going on an unnecessary insight on my feelings…

To go back to where I was. I was sitting by the window, waiting for the teacher to come and for the class to fill with the rest of my future classmates. I had at this point, lost any hope to find any friends this year. Watching the popular crowd gather and chat endlessly together had made me realize that loneliness would yet again be my only companion.

The bell rang and a young woman entered the classroom. No one had sat next to me. She nervously wrote her name down on the black board and announced that she would be our teacher for this year. She was surprisingly really young. Her trembling hand reached for a stack of papers neatly left on her desk and I was sure that this was only the beginning of her teaching career. I felt sorry for her as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and cleared her throat for the third time this morning. "Well class, I hope that we will be able to work together this year..."

She continued to talk until suddenly, the door of the classroom opened in a hurried and clumsy manner and a blond-haired girl stood on the doorway, breathless. The shirt of her uniform was messily tucked, her backpack had fallen with books and pencils scattered on the floor as she had run, but what was surprising me the most was her unusual hairstyle. Two balls of golden locks stood on top of her head, with the rest of her long hair running past her shoulders. They almost looked like…meatballs. Never in my life had I seen such things!

The girl profusely apologized to the teacher and told her name. Serena Tsukino. The name of the new student, otherwise known as my future best friend. We actually did not talk until the lunch period. I had decided to sit on one of the wooden benches, under the cherry trees. I did not want to be alone, but I was barely left with another choice. Opening my lunch box, I took the tuna sandwich my mom had prepared earlier this morning. I started biting on it when the silence was broken."Hi!" the cheery voice exclaimed.

I turned around, unsure of what to do. Raising my eyes, I noticed that it was the same girl that had arrived late.

"Hello." I answered, shyly.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

I shook my head. "No, go ahead."

"I just don't know anyone and… what are you eating?" she curiously leaned toward me, eyeing my sandwich.

"It's my tuna sandwich. My mom made it."

"Oh it sounds good!" she replied, excited.

"Do you want a bite?"

Vigorously nodding her head, she agreed. She tried my sandwich and her smile told me that she liked it.

"Your mom is a good cook!"

"Thank you." I grinned at her enthusiasm. It was somehow contagious.

"So you're Molly?"

I gaped at her. "How do you know my name?"

"I look at the tag on your books. Hi Molly, I'm Serena."

She shook my hand and thus began our long friendship.

I am not going to write everything down…all the conversations, the phone calls, our trips to the ice cream parlor and the mall… there are simply too many things for me to describe, so many memories that I am thankful for. This is all I wanted to tell you.

I met her this way, my best friend.

Serena Tsukino.


End file.
